


Sleepy

by Gem (oliveoak)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, i guess, literally just all of them having one big cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveoak/pseuds/Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma are lazy as hell when they're warm and Bokuto and Akaashi can't do anything but be lazy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

It was already late afternoon, the murky blue sky peaking out behind silhouetted curtains. The short winter days were already falling into the sunset at 4 PM which left waking up at midday groggy and exhausting.

Kenma shifted on his back, huffing softly as warm, strong arms came to wind around his thin frame and nuzzle into the side of his neck. He pulled the covers up over his head and buried himself into the warmth, tugging him back to sleep.

A few seconds ticked by in silence until there was a loud rap at the door and obnoxious yelling. The sound of keys rustling, shoes being slipped off and plastic bags rustling began to disturb the peaceful quiet of the apartment.

“Hey hey HEY lazy cats!”, Bokuto burst into the bedroom beaming with energy, “What the fuck, are you both STILL asleep? It’s like 4 o’clock!”

He barged in, stepping over heaps of clothes and forgotten books. Kuroo left out an irritated growl and curled in tighter around Kenma still buried under the duvet, “You are literally ruining the best post-sex nap ever.”

Kenma was thankful he was hidden because his face stung red and let out an embarrassed groan, kicking Kuroo’s entwined legs around his. Bokuto perked an eyebrow, grinning a bit too mischievously and climbed onto the bed, knees dipping into the mattress.

“Oho? Why wasn’t I invited?” ruffling the too groaning lumps. He was snickering, trying to find their tickle spots and remove the duvet out from under them.

“We’re naked man stop”, Kuroo laughed halfheartedly, pushing Bokuto away.

“Even more reason to get you out”, Bokuto grinned, sneaking fingers under the sheets.

Kenma flinched, feeling cool air pour into his warm cocoon of blankets and pressed his back against Kuroo’s torso in an attempt to get as far away from Bokuto’s prying hands as possible.

“No it’s freezing!” Kuroo sputtered, wrapping himself around Kenma for protection.

There was a cough at the door way and Bokuto turned his head to see a rather annoyed Akaashi glaring right at him, “Stop harassing our friends, Bokuto”.

“But moooooom!”

“Stop calling me that.”

Kuroo snickered and Bokuto turned around to him, grinning and ready to pounce.

“Then help me get these dumb felines awake so we can EAT. We got Chinese on the way home.”

Kenma shuffled slightly so he could poke his head out from under the duvet, “Shrimp noodles?” he peeped.

“Mmhmm!” Bokuto beamed, wiggling his way under the duvet and pressing his torso up against Kenma. He wound his arm under Kuroo’s head to fit in comfortably, “and veggie satay”.

Kuroo stretched, yawning and sighing with happiness, “you guys are the best.”

“Damn right”, Bokuto grinned, carding his hand through Kuroo’s chaotic bed head and pressing a soft kiss to his brow.

Akaashi sighed softly, stepping into the room and placing the steaming bags of wrapped food on a cluttered desk, “If you stay in bed it’s going to get cold..”

“Just a few minutes though..”, Kuroo motioned holding out his bare arm for Akaashi to take.

He huffed in defeat and took it, managing in some way to get under to duvet and entangle himself in the mess of limbs and heat. His head rested comfortably on Bokuto’s wide chest and found a soft hand clutching onto the shirt there. He smiled, relaxing and sneaking his fingers in around them. Kenma let out a quiet sigh and cuddled in closer to Bokuto’s side, if only to keep holding Akaashi’s hand a bit easier for both of them.

Kuroo pressed his nose into the junction between Bokuto’s neck and shoulder and breathed in deep, pulling up the rest of the duvet around them and sinking back into the warmth.

“Nooooo stop we gotta get food, I’m starving”, Bokuto groaned, but he didn’t seem to be moving away. Especially when Kenma had his face pressed into his stomach and Kuroo sighing into his neck. He felt like a cat owner finally being blessed with attention.

“Few... More minutes...” Kuroo mumbled, limbs already heavy and sleep tugging him down.

“ ‘S fine...”, Kenma whispered against Akaashi’s knuckles and curling into himself.

Bokuto’s eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes. God dammit... Why did he do this to himself... If he wasn’t in the most comfortable position in his entire life he would be kicking off the covers and hauling everyone into the dining room. 

His tummy let out an irritated growl. That’s it, he was ready to fling the mattress upside down.

Akaashi, as if knowingly, mumbled softly into his shirt.

The room was already pitched dark now, the window black and the curtains a deep blue. With the combination of heavy breaths and warm blankets, Bokuto already felt himself dozing off. He had to bring himself back to hear what Akaashi had said.

“Wha..? What d’you say?”

Akaashi maneuvered slightly so his head wasn’t buried into Bokuto’s chest, resting his cheek onto his breast. 

“We can microwave it it’s fine..”

The other two’s even breathing was acceptance enough. Bokuto figured this was going to royally screw up their sleep cycles. They’ll be wide awake at 3 AM, munching on microwaved Chinese and probably playing that new co-op multi-player game Kenma got until the next day.

He heaved out an exhausted sigh and gave in, relaxing into the sheets and rubbing soft circles onto Akaashi’s back, “Yeah..” he yawned letting the weight pull him down, tears stinging at his lashes, “I suppose you’re right..”

 _'Stupid lazy cats...'_ he grumbled.


End file.
